The New Jedi Order
by WTF is going on here
Summary: (Sequels AU) The Resistance has been fighting the First Order by themselves for a long time. But suddenly, they get a new ally: The New Jedi Order. Led by Ahsoka Tano and Kanan Jarrus, it looks like there may a chance for the Resistance after all. And thanks to Kanan, Leia and Han just may have another chance with their son.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the following story.

In the control room of the Resistance base, everyone was currently shocked. The Resistance and the First Order had been in another battle, but unfortunately, the Resistance had been outnumbered. They hadn't been expecting the First Order to have so many people in the area. From the intelligence they'd received, they thought it'd only be a small force there. They were seriously wrong.

Just as it looked like the battle was lost, several squadrons of fighters that nobody recognized had appeared and started attacking the First Order ships. Within minutes,, every last First Order ship had been destroyed. No one knew what to make of it.

Right then, an unfamiliar female voice came over the communication frequency. But it wasn't for anyone on the base.

 _"Poe Dameron? Commander Poe Dameron? Are you there?"_ She asked.

 _"Yes, Master."_ He immediately replied.

Whatever she was about to say wascut off as Leia interrupted. "This is General Organa of the Resistanace. Please identify yourself immediately."

 _"My name is Asoka Tano, Grand Master of the New Jedi Order."_

Leia couldn't believe what she'd heard. How could there be a new Jedi Order? As far as she knew her brother, Luke, was the only Jedi left. She was about to question the woman further, but was interrupted by Poe.

 _"I know this is a surprise General, but Master Asoka is actually telling the truth."_

"And how exactly do you know this?"

 _"Because I'm a Jedi as well."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the following story.

Leia's mouth nearly dropped open at Poe's explanation. She was Force-sensitive, how had she not sensed it? Leia put her questions aside as Ahsoka started speaking again.

 _"General Organna, I know this is abrupt, and I apologize. I hadn't wanted to meet you like this, but certain circumstances forced my hand."_ Ahsoka apologized. _"I would like to ask you something, if you don't mind."_

"What would you like to know?" Leia asked, trying to keep her composure.

 _"May we, -the other Jedi here, and I-meet you at your base? Like I said, I know that this is abrupt, but because of certain circumstances, I really can't afford to wait."_

"Yes, of course, you can. Would you like me send you our coordinates?"

 _"No, that's not really necessary, General. Poe sent them to me already. But thank you anyway. We should be there soon."_

Two and a half hours later, both Resistance and Jedi fighters landed at the base. Leia was standing at the edge of the airfield, looking for either Poe or Ahsoka. And she wasn't the only one watching the newcomers. Apparently, rumors of the Jedi's arrival had spread quickly; it seemed every sentient being currently on base had gone outside for a look at them. Thankfully, Leia didn't have to wait long. Poe soon come hurrying up to her, along with three older people -two human males, and a Torgruta female- in Jedi robes.

Poe stopped before her. "General Organna, these are the three most senior members of the Jedi Order. This is Grand Master Ahsoka Tano, leader of the New Jedi Order." He motioned to the Torgruta female.

Bowing slightly, Ahsoka politely greeted Leia, "Pleased to meet you General Organna."

Gesturing to the older male, Poe continued, "This is Master Kanan Jarrus."

Kanan nodded politely. "We've actually met before."

Surprised, Leia asked, "We have?"

"Yeah, when you were fifteen." The younger male answered. "We were both a lot younger. I looked like I was twelve."

Leia suddenly remembered where she'd met them. "I remember now. You were some of the first rebels I met. It was few years before I was able to officially join the resistance against the Empire."

Poe took the pause in the conversation to quickly add, "This is my master, Master Ezra Bridges." Ezra gave a polite bow. Turning to three Jedi Masters, Poe finished, "This is General Leia Organna, leader of the Resistance."

Turning to Leia, Ahsoka urgently told her, "General, I have reason to believe that your brother is in serious danger. The First Order is searching for him. And I have reason to believe that they are close to finding a way to locate him."

This grabbed Leia's attention. She gave the Jedi Master a sharp look. "Are you sure?" She demanded. "How do you know?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I got the information from a former high ranking member of the First Order. We were able to convince him to completely defect from them. He's told us !uch of what he knows about the First Order. It was supposed to be his job to kill your brother once he'd been found, actually."

Leia was surprised at the news. As far as she knew, no one had ever defected from the First Order. All of their followers were fanatically loyal. "Who was this member? I've never heard of anyone ever defecting from the First Order before."

With a small smile, Kanan answered, "Ben Solo. Your son."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

Leia couldn't believe what she'd heard. "What? What did you say?" She asked Kanan, certain that she'd misheard.

His smile growing wider, Kanan replied, "Ben Solo, your son, is no longer a member of the First Order. He is training to be a Jedi Knight. He's been my apprentice for almost two months."

For a moment, Leia forgot she was a General, forgot that there were Resistance members all around her. She even forgot about Poe and the three Jedi Masters standing in front of her. All she could focus on was one thing. Ben, her only child. He had finally, after so many years, come back to the Light. He had been saved.

Ahsoka's voice interrupted her thoughts. "General, I realize that finding out about Ben is a big shock, but given the circumstances..."

"My apologies Master. I will call a meeting with the rest of Command immediately, so that we can figure out what to do." Trying to keep her voice steady, Leia asked, "Is Ben here?"

"Yes, he is." Kanan answered. "We thought that you, or other members of your Command would want to hear Ben's information in person, so I convinced him to come too."

Leia was thrilled at the news, but tried to keep her composure. There would be time later to celebrate Ben's return. Right now, she had try to make sure that First Order didn't take another family member from her.

Luckily, the members of Command were nearby, so it didn't take long for Leia to get them to the Command Room for the meeting. They were just waiting for Poe and Kanan to come in with Ben. They didn't have to wait long. Poe and Kanan soon came hurrying down the stairs, followed by a third man.

 _Ben. That's Ben._ Leia thought to herself in joy and amazement. _That's my son._ Her heart feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest, she eagerly took in every detail of his appearance. He was tall, she noted. **Very** tall. He was several inches taller than Poe, and a bit taller than Kanan, who was the same height as Han. Ben easily towered over her. He was also very fit. His thick, curly black hair hung down to his shoulders, framing his pale, angular face. Ben had large brown eyes and a full, cherubic mouth. He, like Kanan, was wearing tan Jedi robes.

The three of them came stand with Leia and Ahsoka at the front of the room. Leia quickly brought her attention back to the meeting. She cleared here throat. "I'm sure you're all wondering what this meeting is about. Well,-" She motioned to Kanan, Ahsoka, and Ben. "These three Jedi came here important information regarding the First Order."

The whole room started buzzing with chatter at the word 'Jedi'. Leia quickly called for silence. "I know this is a surprise to everyone, but please, we need to hear them out."

Ahsoka stepped forward. "We have reason to believe that the First Order is searching for a man named Lor San Tekka. He has information about the location of General Organna's brother, Luke Skywalker. If they find Master Skywalker, they **will** kill him."

"How sure are you about this?" Lieutenant Satura asked.

"We got the information straight from a former member of the First Order. We managed to convince him to defect to our side, and he's been telling us all he knows about them." Ahsoka replied.

Everyone looked as surprised as Leia had when she'd first heard the news. No one **ever** defected from the First Order.

Leia recognized the name of the man Ahsoka had referenced. "Lor San Tekka?" She repeated in surprise. "I knew him. He was an explorer of sorts."

"Do you know where he is now?" Kanan asked.

"No." Leia admitted. "But, he did give me a way to get in contact with him, if I needed to. Hopefully it still works."

She fought back her frustration at the situation. Logically, she knew that there was nothing she could do at the moment, but it didn't change the fact that she wished could go to Lor right this second. Not only to protect him from the First Order, but so that she could find her brother. She had already gotten her son back; she wanted the rest of her family back as well.

Pursing her lips, Leia concluded, "Well, there's nothing we can do about that now. We'll just have to wait and hope I can get in contact with him soon." Turning to the Jedi, she added, "Unless you have anything else to add?"

"Not on that subject." Ahsoka replied. "But, I do have something else for you." She pulled out a data chip from her belt, and passed it to Leia. "These are the plans for the main First Order base. Apparently, the base is a planet that was turned into weapon capable of destroying entire systems. I'm not sure how that works, but the information should be on that chip."

Several people looked stricken at the thought of the First Order having that much power. They **had** to find a way to destroy that weapon. The First Order could **not** be allowed to use it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

The meeting was adjourned soon after that. As she watched everyone else leave, Leia was conflicted. She knew she had to go try to get in contact with Lor San Tekka, and she should also see to the Jedi, make sure they were all settled in. She'd told Ahsoka that all the Jedi were welcome to stay, and had already give orders for several extra rooms to be made up for them. Still, she made no move to go to her quarters. Instead, she watched her son, trying get up the nerve to go speak to him.

Ben was speaking to Kanan about something, looking intent and excited. His hands moved through the air rapidly as he spoke. She wondered what Ben was talking about. She figured it was something he liked, but unfortunately, she had no idea what he liked anymore. She was still trying to come to a decision when Ahsoka came up to her.

"You want to go speak to Ben, don't you?" Ahsoka asked, already knowing the answer.

Leia sighed. "Am I being that obvious?"

"A little." Ahsoka admitted. "If you want to talk to Ben so much, why don't you?"

"I don't know what to say. I just found out that he's come back to the Light, and now, he's here, and..." Leia trailed off helplessly.

"You're afraid you'll mess up. That you'll do something to ruin your second chance. That you'll lose him again. And that if that happens, you'll never get a third chance." Ahsoka finished.

Not knowing what else to say, Leia simply nodded. Giving Leia a sympathetic look, Ahsoka continued, "I get why you're so nervous, General Organna, but you should speak to him anyway. The longer you wait, the more likely it is that you'll never get him back." Seeing Leia still look so uncertain, Ahsoka added, "Why don't you just do it now? I'll help you, if you want."

Surprised, Leia asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, instead of just worrying about how to approach Ben, you should just go ahead and do it. The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be. Are there any private rooms around here?"

"My quarters are the closest." Leia replied, catching on to Ahsoka's plan.

Ahsoka nodded. "Then you, Ben, and Kanan go in there and see if you can make any headway with fixing things between you two."

"...Does Kanan **have to** be there?" Leia asked, wanting some privacy when she finally spoke to Ben.

"If you want Ben go near you at all, yes. Kanan is the only one he's really comfortable with right now." Ahsoka explained. Seeing Leia's questioning look, Ahsoka continued, "Ben's time with the First Order left him seriously scarred. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. He's physically recovered, but, mentally and emotionally, he's barely recovered. Kanan is literally the only person Ben feels safe with."

In a rare moment of weakness, Leia was visibly shaken as she worried about just what Snoke had done to her only child.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

Leia just barely pulled herself together in time to bring Kanan and Ben to her private quarters. She quickly unlocked the door, and let them in, still not sure what to do. Thankfully, she didn't have to figure it out; Kanan did it for her. As soon as he and Ben were seated, Kanan immediately turned to Ben.

"Do you want to talk to her, or show her the letter?" Kanan asked him in a calm, patient voice.

Ben bit his lip a little as he thought about it for a minute. "The letter." He decided, speaking in a surprisingly deep voice. Kanan nodded in acceptance, while Leia was a little confused.

"What do you mean, 'the letter'?" Leia asked Kanan.

"When I found out that we were coming here, I knew that you were here, and that you and Ben were going to run into each other eventually. I also know that Ben isn't that great at expressing himself yet. So, I suggested that he write a letter to you, telling you anything he wanted. That way, he could revise it as much as he wanted. And if he didn't want to talk to you, he could just give you the letter. If he did want to talk to you, he'd already have it all planned out. Either way, this would be a lot easier for him." Kanan explained.

Leia didn't think she'd ever felt more grateful to someone than she felt to Kanan right then. Trying to talk to Ben would be a lot harder-and more awkward-without him. She was pulled from her thoughts as Ben took out a slightly crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, and held it out to her. She took the letter from him, and tried to give Ben a smile, which was made difficult since he wouldn't meet her eyes. Hiding her disappointment, Leia started reading his letter.

 _General Organna,_

 _I know that you'd like me to call you Mother, but I just can't do that. I don't know if I'll ever be able to. How can I? You were never a mother to me. You constantly put politics ahead of spending time with me. I know that you felt that you had a duty to the Republic, but what about your duty to your family? Isn't family important to you too? I needed you. I needed help, but you just never seemed to notice. How could you? Between spending nearly all day, every day at the office, and constantly fighting with your husband, I'm honestly surprised you remembered that I existed at all._

 _Snoke has been in my head, influencing me, my entire life. I can't remember a time when I couldn't hear his voice, whispering in my ear. Do you have any idea what that's like? To constantly have a Dark voice in your head, telling you that your family doesn't love you, doesn't care about you, doesn't want you around? And then you and your husband just constantly seemed to prove him right. That only made it easier for Snoke to get his claws into me, and made it easier for him to influence me. Do you know what he said to get me to go to the Dark Side? That if I did, no one would ever dare ignore me again. That you, Han Solo, and Skywalker would_ _ **have to**_ _pay attention to me then. And once again, he was right. I got more attention from you as Kylo Ren than I ever did as Ben Solo._

 _Sending me to be trained wasn't a bad decision. I needed to be trained. You should have sent me earlier though. I know that you worried about me ending up like Grandfather (I overheard you talking about it more than once) and that's why you wouldn't let me train at first. You thought you were keeping me safe by not training me. You thought you were keeping me from the things that led to Grandfather's fall, but if you'd ever bothered to understand the Force, you would've known that was actually one of the worst things you could do to me. I'm Force Sensitive. It's impossible to keep it away from me. Having the proper training-actually being able to understand what was happening to me-would have made it easier for me to resist Snoke. All you did was make it harder. You just made it_ _ **more likely**_ _I'd go Dark._

 _The Force isn't completely evil, you know. It's like anything else in the galaxy. It can be used for both good, and evil. It all depends on the person using it. Take political power for example. It can be used to help people, to make entire systems happier and safer. Or, it can be abused to the point that you end up like Palpatine. In other words, a cruel dictator. The Force is the same way. It can used to torture people and rip their minds apart(Snoke actually taught me how to do that), but it can also be used to heal injuries, both physical and mental. (I'm learning how to do that now.) You actually use the Force too, though you probably don't realize it. Your ability to tell what people are thinking is actually a Jedi ability. So is your ability to predict what people are going to. Just because your first experience with the Force was horrible, doesn't mean the Force itself is. That's like saying all politicians are horrible because Palpatine was._

 _Grandfather wasn't actually that evil either. Turns out, Palpatine manipulated him into joining the Dark Side in literally almost the exact same way Snoke manipulated me. If you don't believe me, go ask Master Ahsoka about it. She actually knew Grandfather, and told me what really happened to him shortly after I was brought to the Temple. He only joined the Dark Side because Palpatine manipulated him into thinking that it was the only way to keep his wife (your birth mother, Padmé) from dying in childbirth. He sold his soul to keep you, your brother, and your mother alive. How is that evil? Grandfather wasn't the villian, he was another one of Palpatine's victims. He didn't even he was going to have twins. He thought Skywalker was his only child. And thanks to Obi-wan Kenobi and Bail Organna, he thought you died when your mother did. Try to remember that the next time you want to blame him for what happened. To you, and me._

 _Forgive him or not, it's your choice. Just remember, Grandfather wasn't all that different from me. We were both hurt by the people who should have helped us, and we both chose what we thought what was the only option left to us. People's choices can have bigger consequences then they thought possible. And people often cause the very thing they fear the most. The road to hell really is paved with good intentions._

 _I can't say if I'll ever forgive you for everything, but for now, I am willing to work with you. The First Order needs to be stopped, and if I have to work with you to do that, then so be it. But I can't consider you Mother. General Organna is just the best I can do right now._

 _-Ben Solo_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

Leia's hands were shaking as she lowered the letter. She had never imagined, all these years, that she had caused so much damage. She thought what she was doing was for the best, but instead, she'd only made things worse. How could she have been so blind, so ignorant, to what was going on with Ben? Snoke had been whispering poison into Ben's ears for years, and she, in her total ignorance, had stood by and let it happen. Worse, she had made it easier for Snoke to get to Ben.

She finally lifted her eyes from the letter, and looked at Ben and Kanan. Ben was looking at the floor, his arms defensively crossed. Kanan was sitting next to Ben, an arm around Ben's shoulders. Leia heard Kanan speaking to Ben in a quiet, soothing tone, but couldn't hear what exactly he was saying. Whatever Kanan was saying, it seemed to calm Ben down pretty quickly.

Leia cleared her throat. "Ben?"

Ben immediately tensed at the sound of her voice. He looked up at her, silent.

"I know that you might not believe me, and I know that it's probably too late to say this, but... I am so sorry for everything I've done. Everything that I did that hurt you. I thought l was doing the right thing, but now... I can't even begin to tell you how much I regret it."

The room was silent for a few moments before Ben spoke. "You're wrong, you know."

Leia quickly looked at Ben, grateful he was willing to keep talking to her, and worried about spoiling the first chance she'd gotten to have a conversation with him.

"Wrong about what?" Leia asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"It's **not** too late. To apologize, I mean. It's **never** too late to apologize, as long as you mean it." Ben's mouth briefly quirked into a small smile, as though he'd remembered something amusing. "At least, that's what Master Kanan told me."

Leia felt another rush of gratitude for the older man as Ben finished, "At least you're **trying** to fix this. That's better than nothing."

Leia didn't even try to hold back the rush of happiness she felt at Ben's words. She was just relieved that they were already making progress. "Would you mind if I ask you some questions about yourself?" She asked, feeling a little tentative. "I want to get to know you. If that's alright with you."

Ben bit his lip again as he thought about it.

"A few questions." He decided, to Leia's relief.

She decided to start with the basics. "What's your favorite color?"

Ben didn't need to think about that one. "Sky blue, and emerald green." He promptly answered.

"Any hobbies?"

Ben nodded. "Art. Drawing, mostly. Sometimes painting." Ben chuckled softly.

"What's do funny?," Leia asked.

"Well, I just never thought I'd like art so much." Ben replied, shrugging.

Kanan explained, "Art was originally just something I was using in Ben's rehabilitation. He had an easier time expressing himself with art therapy than talking about what he'd been through. Eventually, he decided to keep it up. I obviously wasn't about to complain about something that was helping him recover."

Ben nodded, adding, "It's fun. I enjoy it. Working on a new painting or drawing... It's one of the few times I actually feel at peace." He admitted.


End file.
